Stripper Levi
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: And idea submitted in by shit-suji: Eren's first meet with stripper levi- one shot also found on rivialle-heichou(.) tumblr


Title: Strip teasing

Rating: T/M

Summary: Combining stripper Levi dressed in nothing but sparkly red briefs, police hat and heels. add that to pole dancing and a flustered Eren, you end up with lots of sexual tension

A/N: Thank you shit-suji for this idea! also never been to male strip club so not sure if my description is accurate…

this story is also found on tagged/doujin

* * *

><p>There was no fucking way he was going to a strip club. No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell. He would rather like to set himself on fire then go to that kind of <em>dirty<em> place.

"Come on, Eren." Jean whined again, as he tried to pull the reluctant brunet into the darkened building. "You know how lonely it is if I go alone?"

Rudely pulling his arm out, he glared. "No."

"Erennn" Jean whined again, as he childishly stomped his feet. "It's almost new years, and can't you just see this as a celebration?"

Furrowing his brow, Eren gave the blond an incredulous look. Was he fucking serious right now? How is going to a strip club a fucking celebration? First of all they're at a STRIP CLUB and secondly, it was a fucking MALE strip club!

"Please, we always do what you want!"

"Why didn't you just ask Marco? I'm not fucking gay!"

Jean rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be gay to enjoy the art that is the male's body!"

"That sounds gay." Eren deadpanned.

"Come on!"

Heaving a sigh, Eren stared at the taller male before him. It was obvious there was no way he was going to get out of this. _Fucking Jean._

"Fine, but you owe me." He gritted as he followed after the eager male. "Bit time!"

Waving a dismissive hand, Jean led them into the building. Almost immediately darkness shrouded them, and the blast of a catchy, yet somewhat cliche tune.

The reek of cologne and booze assaulted them as they arrived into a small enclosed room. Covering his nose, and scrunching his face up in disgust Eren gave condescending glares at all the drooling males and screeching females.

_Pathetic! Can't get a real boyfriend, so they fucking wank off here._

"Over there!" Jean hollered over the deafening background noise in the club, as he grabbed Eren around the wrist and dragged him to a small table that was not a meter away from the stage.

Dusting off the chair, he sat down and crossed his arms in front of him. He was so fucking no enjoying this.

'_Next up we have Le-le-le-Levi!' _

Rolling his eyes that the announcer's overly enthusiastic tone, Eren continued to glare at the stage. _What desperate jackass is it going to be this time?_

As the lights around them centered to the middle of the stage, the velvety curtains parted and a relatively short male walked out. Dressing in nothing but a bedazzled red briefs, a cheap police office hat, and a pair of 5 inch heels he walked towards the pole.

Eren raised a brow. For a stripper he kinda lacked the stripper-y feel. Like for starters, this Levi person seemed to carry an eat-shit expression, and the way he carried himself almost seemed aggressive.

"Isn't he hot!" Jean leaned over.

Ignoring the blond, Eren focused on this strange stripper before him. He watched as Levi give a slow lick to his index finger before grabbing the pole and swung around it.

In a fluid motion, Levi lifted himself up and wrapped his toned, muscled legs around the pole. His crotch rubbing against the metal, as he slowly slide down till his back touched the stage. Throwing his head back, his eyes focused on the unblinking brunet.

Not breaking eye contact he raised one leg in the air and in a sensual manner, ran his hand down it.

Eren gulped. _What the hell is happening._

Still not blinking, he stared as Levi picked himself back up and pressed his back against the pole. With his arms over his head, he swayed his body to the beat of the music.

Lowering his gaze, Eren found himself staring that the small jiggling movement of Levi's dick, every time moved his hips. Unconsciously, he crossed his legs.

Levi kept his attention to the slightly fidgety male in front of him. A small glint crossed his grey eyes. Placing his ass crack against the pole, he slide down making sure that he split open his legs as he squatted, purposely giving the brunet a full view of his crotch. Bringing his index finger to his mouth, he gave it a swift lick and ran it up his brief's. He slightly smirked when he saw the boy's mouth slightly open.

Oh he was going to have some fun.

Rolling forward, he got onto his hands and knees, and slowly in a sensual manner he crawled towards the edge of the stage. Once he got there, he leaned back into a kneeling position and ran his thumb down his chest. Letting that thumb trace against the waist of the brief's he slowly pulled one side down, displaying more and more of his V line.

Giving small squeak, Eren felt his mouth go dry.

"Hey I think he's interested in you." Jean leaned in again.

Mumbling something incoherent in response, Eren kept his focus on Levi. Oh god did he want to see more.

Pulling his thumb out from his sparkly red underwear, Levi swung his legs off the stage and sashayed towards Eren. The clacking of his heels blended in nicely with the beat of the music.

Once he neared the brunet, he placed both hands on his shoulder and set himself down on Eren's lap.

Eren's breathing hitched. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_

Trailing his hand down Eren's chest, he rubbed his ass against the other male's lap in a circular motion. Leaning in he moaned into the boy's ear.

"ackkk." An unintelligent sound came from Eren as he felt himself slowly harden. _Shit, he was turned on._

Levi smirked when he felt the hard object poking at his inner thigh. Wanting to torture the boy a bit more, he raised both legs and wrapped them around Eren's neck. Bending back, he slightly arched his hips so his crotch was in directly line of vision.

"Nhhhh." Eren gave another whine. _What the hell is happening._

Getting back up, and untangling his legs from the boy, Levi got up and leaned into Eren's ear. "Come again next time." He whispered as he let his fingers just gaze across the bulge of Eren's pants in a teasing motion.

Giving the boy one last smirk, he turned and got back onto the stage just as the song ended.

"ah…ack.." Eren made another strangled noise.

He was starting to doubt his sexuality.


End file.
